Uderzaj tam, gdzie ich zaboli
Pan prowadzący stał sobie przed wejściem hotelowym, gdzie był rozłożony czerwony dywan. Chris: Ostatnio w Gwiazdorskim Starciu! Pojawiają się scenki z poprzedniego odcinka. Chris: Zawodnicy stanęli przed trudnymi wyborami. Niektórzy woleli rutalną szczerość inni skrywali swoje emocje. Jeszcze inni pośpiesznie poszukują sojuszy, ale na nic to się nie zdaje. Ahh ten Alejandro i Heather. Kręci głową. Chris: Sama Lindsay wypięła się na Beth. Dziewczyna nie jest geniuszem, ale jak się wścieknie i zacznei wyrzucać to na dobre. Pokazała pazurki przy zadaniu. Skoro o zadaniu mowa, to podzieliliśmy ich na tymczasowe drużyny. Skonfliktowani kochankowie stali się kapitanami ale to jednak ona zwyciężyła! Ukazuje zdjęcie Heather z rogami i ogonem. Chris: Oj będzie tutaj piekło. Niestety nie mogła kogoś wyrzucić bo Lindsay nieoczekiwanie wbiegła nam do kuli obwieszczając iż odchodzi. Zależy jej na zachowaniu przyjażni. Udaje jakby wymiotował. Chris: Ludzie! Kto rezygnuje dla przyjaciółki walcząc o willę i okrągły milion dolarów!? Czy zobaczymy słabeuszy, którzy nie sprostają presji gry czy jednak siłą mistrz gry wywali kogoś z gry? Dowiecie się tego w dzisiejszym odcinku Gwiazdorskiego Starcia! Hotel Apartament Kiedy inni kisili się w nieprzyjemnych warunkach Heather uradowana swoimi przywilejami wolała spędzić czas w samotności. Heather: O tak! Leżała na stole, gdy masażysta wykonywał jej szwedzki masaż. Heather: Zasługuję na takie przywileje cały czas. Masażysta: Jest pani niezwykle zestresowana. Heather: Bo mam wiele do przemyślenia. Głównym zajęciem było prowokowanie Alejandro i wywalenie go by nikt mi nie przeszkadzał, ale to takie wkurzające. Lindsay musiała być dla kogoś użyteczna. Masażysta: Nie chcę się wtrącać, ale nie lepiej uśpić jego czujność? Heather: Uśpić czujność? Parsknęła śmiechem. Heather: On teraz nie będzie mi ufał jak te naiwne fangirl od popopych boysbandów. Masażysta: Jakieś nieadekwatne określenie... Heather: Masuj mnie a nie! Kontynuował relaksujący masaż, a Heather zbierała dalej myśli i siły na dzisiejszy dzień. Baraki W barakach zostały właściwie wszyskie pozostałe dziewczyny, które nadal były w grze. Załamana Beth siedziała wtulona w kołdrę. Beth: Naprawdę byłam taką straszną przyjaciółką!? Jak mogłaś Lindsay! Sierra: To było zaskoczenie kiedy ona odpadła. Gwen: Zrezygnowała. Sierra: PYTAŁ CIĘ KTO! Wypięła się na nią bez większego powodu. Sama jej obecność ją wkurzała. Gwen: Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że starałam się być w miarę miła. Beth: Miła? Gwen: Przecież Lindsay cię naprawdę lubiła, do mnie miała problem widocznie, ale nie chciała ze mną rozmawiać. Beth: Jak tak mówisz... Coś nagle ją olśniło. Beth: Masz moze trochę racji. Sierra: Gwen i racja? No tak jeszcze trochę i ukradnie ci Paolo jak mnie Cody`ego. Gwen: Co ty ze mnei robisz! Sierra: Tylko mówię kim jesteś, złodziejko mężów! Nie miała siły na dalsze kłotnie z nią bo to dosłownie jak walka z wiatrakami wyglądała. Gwen (Pokój zwierzeń): Ona ciągle wraca do tego cholernego tematu! Od kilkudziesięciu sezonów mówię jej, że nic mnie z nim nei łączy! Sierra (Pokój zwierzeń): Ja wiem jak wygląda prawda. *Zaciera rece*. Wiem, że Cody nie czuje nic do tego paszteta i liczę się przecież tylko ja! Gram tak bo chcę by ona odeszła. Nie lubię jej i tyle. *Szczerzy się wesoło do kamery* Beth: Dziwnie się czuję teraz. Gwen: Może się uspokój. Wprawdzie to jej decyzja. Może i mnie nie lubiła, ale to nie znaczy że ciebie nie taktuje jak przyjaciółki. Beth: Właśnie zerwała przyjażń. Gwen: Bzdura! Powiedziała donośnie. Gwen: Rozumiała cię jak nikt inny. Po programie będzie lepiej. Przypomnij sobie co ja miałam z Trentem i jak zniszczyło to moją relację. Beth: No ale wy potem nie wróciliście do siebie! Gwen: Ale z wami nie musi być tak samo. Beth: Wiesz, może za bardzo się nabuzowałam. Gwen: Nie ma sprawy. Pewnie chcesz pobyć sama przez chwilę. Beth: Odrobinkę. Sama Gwen odeszła, a Sierra spoglądała na nią jakby ją chciałą zabić wzrokiem. Sierra: Przemówiła wielka kłamczucha. Mruknęła do siebie i poszła zająć się swoimi sprawami. Stołówka Jen czuła się jakoś nieswojo i nie chcąc mieszać się w sprawy pozostałych dziewczyn i pełna przemyśleń siedziała sama na stołówce przed miską z płatkami pełnozbożowymi. Próbowała jeść, ale się nie dało. Jen: Be żadnych zmian z tym jedzeniem... Wręcz wypluła wszystko z powrotem. Jen: Chefie! Jak mogłeś takie coś spieprzyć! Chef: Nie pyskować na mojej stołówce! Cieszcie się, że żryć dostajecie. Jen: Ale po co ta agresja! Podeszła z tacką i oddała ten posiłek. Jen: W sumie.. czy to nie dziwne? Chef: Jeszcze tu stoisz!? Jen: No nie bądż taki! Daj ze sobą porozmawiać. Z Ronem się dawało. Chef: Ron.. Parszywy gnój, który wpadł w show. Jen: Dawał zalesć za skórę, ale czekaj! Nie zmieniaj mi tu tematu! Chris wyjątkowo się ucieszył na twój widok. Czy wiesz, ty i on. Chef: WIEM CO INSYNUUJESZ! I MOWY NIE MA! Wręcz przebił blat plastikowym nożem. Jen: Sam przyznasz, że tak wygląda... Camilie: Nom! Przyznaj się! Z pod tego blatu wyłoniła. Camilie: Uwielbiam ploteczki! Jen: On ostro zaprzecza, więc to musi być prawda. Kiwała głową. Camilie: Nonono! Też zaczęła zgodnie z nią kiwać. Chef wręcz dostał piany na ustach. Wpadł w szał i wręcz wykopał obie dziewczyny ze stolówki. Korytarz Obie wylądowały prosto na korytarzu. Dalo się odczuć ten rzut Chefa. Jen: Trochę przesadza. Pomasowała swoje ramię. Camilie: Wredziol. Znęcał się tyle czasu i nadal nie ma dość. Jen: No dokładnie. Camilie: Ty tak sama w ogóle? Jen: Taaaa.. Wywróciła oczami. Jen: Chciałam odpocząć od wszyskich. W szczególności jakoś od Victora. On niby z początku nienawidziłam, potem jakoś polubiłam ale cały czas denerwuje mnie ta jego.. Camilie: Przesadna pewność siebie, co nie? Wyszczerzyła się. Jen: Mogłam się spodziewać, że wiesz. Camilie: Zignoruj go! Ja mam fuchę bo stałam się tak sławna jak Chris! Może sławniejsza, ale nie mów mu bo samoocena znowu mu spadnie. A co do Victora to powiem ci jedno. Faceci, szczególnie tacy jak on są za głupi by nawiązywać znajomości czy lepsze relacje. Pozbądż się go. To moja rada! Albo.. zapomnij o tym! Nie mogę się wtrącać w grę przecież! Z lekka zaczęła panikować. Jen: Ale o czym mówiłaś? Słyszała, ale mrugnęła jakby dając znak że rozmowa się nie odbyła. Camilie: Aż żałuję laska iż nie spotkałyśmy się na wyspie! Jen: Miło było poznać przynajmniej. Piwnice Chłopaki zasiedli sobie przy skrzynce. Na ich szczęście znależli karty więc mieli jakieś zajęcie w tej zapadłej dziurze. Victor: Porażka jest totalnie zenująca.. Kręcił głową i rzucił kartą. Alejandro: Też mam dość tej sytuacji. Rzucił kartą. Paolo: Ja jestem super smutny i w żałobie.. Lindsay odeszła przeze mnie... Zaczął płakać i rzucił kartę. Alejandro: Tak jej rezygnacja była nieoczekiwana i nie byłoby mnie tutaj dzięki niej. Zacisnał pięść. Alejandro: Ale nie daruję osobie, która chciałą mnie wywalić. Oj już niech liczy się z tym, że jest jedną nogą w grobie. Victor: Wiecie co? Coś sobie uświadomiłem. Zwrócił ich uwagę i przy okazji rzucił kartę. Victor: Przegraliśmy ostatnie wyzwanie, chociaż była to prawie męska drużyna! Nie możemy okazywać się słabi! Alejandro: Poprawię cię, wy nawaliliście. Paolo: Taaak.. przepraszam. Victor: Daj skończyć. Czekał chwilę. Victor: Teraz twoja kolej. Alejandro: Ah tak.. Szybko rzucił swoją kartą. Victor: Powinniśmy utworzyć męski sojusz! Oboje spojrzeli się na niego z zdziwieniem i pojawiły się uśmieszki. Alejandro: Przecież jesteśmy dla siebie mili tylko dlatego, że tutaj tkwimy. Jakoś nie przepadam za waszą dwójką i od dawna jestem na celowniku. Paolo: Właśnie, ciągle mnie wyzywasz od zdrajców i nagle takie coś!? Nope, jakoś nie chcę w to uwierzyć. Victor: Ale właśnie to mówię. Choć nie przyznam się do błędu bo duma mi nie pozwoli to jednak powinniśmy założyć sojusz albo założyć pakt by nie wywalić siebie nawzajem przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Alejandro: To dość kusząca propozycja. Paolo: Moment, moment! Wam pasuje wywalenie Heather czy Jen? Oboje jakby zaczęli wodzić wzrokiem po czym Paolo rzucił kartą. Victor: Jest przecież Sierra i Gwen. Paolo: O tak.. one są. Alejandro: Racja. Victor: Więc może one? Paolo: No przezemnie i przez Gwen ona odeszła... siebie nie chcę wywalić... Victor: Więc wywalamy Gwen albo Sierrę jeśli trafią do trójki? A ten który zwycięży zadecyduje? Alejandro: Zgoda! Paolo: Jestem za! Wszyscy uścisnęli sobie dłonie. Paolo: A w ogóle to w co my gramy? Cała trójka zaczęła się zastanawiać nad tym. Alejandro (Pokój zwierzeń): Moim priorytetem jest teraz wywalić Heather na zbity pysk za to, że chciała mnie wywalić! Rozumiecie mnie? Chciała pozbyć się stuprocentowego obiektu swoich westchnień. O nie, nie będę takim samcem w dokumencie o czarnej wdowie. To ja ją pożrę. Jakolwiek to brzmi. Paolo (Pokój zwierzeń): To fajna myśl by przez chwilę z nimi być. Victor coprawda nadal jest wściekły na mnie a Alejandro nie mogę ufać to wyrzucenie Gwen podoba mi się. Przez nią pewnie wypadłem żle w oczach Lindsay. *Robi smutne oczy* Nie, nie będę znowu płakał. Victor (Pokój zwierzeń): Dzisiaj nie ma bata! Udowodnię im , bo ja to wiem że ja jestem najlepszym kandydatem do wygrania tego show i nikt inny! Hol główny Zawodnicy zebrali się tradycyjnie w głównym holu. Chłopaki dziwnie zbili się w grupkę odstając od dziewczyn. Heather podniosła wymownie brew. Heather: Co oni się tak zbratali? Gwen: To chłopacy i spędzili razem noc. Czego oczekiwałaś? Beth: Nom, pewnie się dogadali. Heather: Wątpię. Założyła ręce. Beth: Zazdrosna o Alejandro? Heather: Co proszę!? Co sugerujes, że jest bi!? Beth: Tak tylko żartuję. Jen: Nie ma co to jednak jest podejrzane. Sierra: Tak samo jak to, że mi do pary została jedynie Gwen! A ja jej nienawidzę! Jen: Do pary? Sierra: No bo Hedzia ma Ala, Beth Paolo, ty Victora a ja Gwen. Już wolałabym zostać singlem i dziewicą do końca życia niż paringować się z nią! Gwen: Co ty do cholery mówisz... Chris: Ciii! Nie gadać, wsiadać do busu i odjeżdzamy! Nie wiem czemu Chef ma focha i nawet się nie pojawił. Trudno nie będę czekał. Wzruszyła ramionami i zz zawodnikami wsiadł do autobusu. Centrum aktywności sportowej Chris: Witam was zawodnicy w sali w centrum handlowym, gdzie działa lokalny klub aktywności sportowej! Gwen: Po raz kolejny sport? To się robi nudne... Paolo: Ja nie chcę tu być... Beth: Ciągle te zadania sprawnościowe. Jen: Dziewczyny i Paolo będzie dobrze. O ile nie będzie znowu udręgi. Chris: Tutaj ci przerwę i będzie udręka. Dziewczyny westchnęly rozczarowane. Heather: Dobra mów mi lepiej co ja wygrałam! Chris: Po kolei, najpierw wyjaśnię zadanie. Otworzył główne drzwi i wszyscy zostali wprowadzeni prosto do sali, gdzie miało odbyć się zadanie. Pośrodku stał ring bokserski gdzie nieopodal niego znajdował się stów z różnymi przedmiotami. Chris: Dzisiaj odbędzie się turniej bitewny! Ponieważ gra wymaga walki dzisiaj dosłownie dojdzie do starcia gwiazd! Paolo: O nie.. mamy się ze sobą bić? Victor: To zadanie pokaże kto jest bardzie męski i waleczny! Był napalony na to zadanie. Victor: Pokażę wam co potrafię! Chris: Raduje mnie twój entuzjazm. A co do twojej nagrody Heather, masz prawo wyboru. Heather: Wyboru? Chris: Możesz zdecydować. Czy chcesz by osoba która przypadła dla ciebie w walce w pierwszej rundzie będzie bezpieczna a pozostała trójka przegranych stanie się wielkimi przegranymi czy wszyscy normalnei biorą udział i odbędzie się głosowanie, gdzie tylko mistrz gry nie będzie głosował. Heather: Co to niby za opcje! Chris: W każdej z opcji zaznaczyliśmy twoją rolę mistrza gry i przejdziesz w każdym razie pierwszą rundę. Heather: Hmm... Musiała się poważnie zastanowić. Heather: Chyba mam miękkie serce, albo po prostu troszczę się o swój tyłek. Zapewnie bezpieczeństwo jednej osobie w zamian za to, że pozostali co przegrają będą wielkimi przegranymi. Chris: Tak więc czas zacząć losowanie! By było jasne, zwycięzca zostanie mistrzem gry i kogoś wykopie z dzisiejszej gry. Camilie: Zacznijmy losowanie! Pojawiła się w seksownym stroju ring girl i stanęła przy kole fortuny. Chef: Wooo wygląda nieżle. Chris: Ekhm... Wyczuć można było dziwną zazdrość. Camilie: Losujemy ci Heather twojego szczęściarza! Albo szczęściarę. Zakręciła kołem fortuny, które miało wytypować osobą z którą miałaby się zmierzyć. Kręciło się i kręciło aż w końcu zatrzymało się na... Heather: Oby nie Alejandro, oby nie Alejandro! Alejandro: Pfff... ... Beth. Beth: Ja? Tak! Będe bezpieczna! Camilie: Masz szczęście! Jesteś już na pewno bezpieczna, ale to Heather tak czy siak weżmie udział w kolejnej walce. Beth: Co z tego, będę na pewno w następnym odcinku. Camilie: Losujmy więc drugą parę! Zwycięzca z tej pary zmierzy się z Heather w rundzie drugiej! Spojrzała się wymownie w strone Chrisa, który robił jakieś wyrzuty Chefowi idalej kontynuoowała losowanie. Przekreśliła jednak twarze Heather i Beth na kole. Camilie: Losujmy więc! Więc pierwsza walka w pierwszej rundzie to! Zakręciła kołem, które zatrzymało się na Paolo. Paolo: Ojej to ja! Zaklasnął ze szczęścia. Camilie: Paolo konta! Zakręciła jeszcze raz kołem, które zawirowało jeszcze szybciej. Zatrzymało się najpierw na Beth. Musiała jednak jeszcze raz zakręcić. Victor: Nie będę zazdrościł tej osobie. Gwen: Czemu? Victor: On jest chodzącą bombą! Widziałaś jak się tłukł z Xavierem!? Zatrzymało się nagle na Gwen. Gwen (Pokój zwierzeń): No chyba sobie w pewien sposób zasłużyłam na taką okoliczność. Dlaczego Gwen nie mogłaś olać wtedy zadania i nie szukać pomocy!? Czemu! Camilie: Nim jednak zaczniemy czas wylosować sposób walki! Zakręciła dodatkowym kołem stojącym obok. Po wynikach miała się rozpocząć pierwsza runda. Runda I Walka I Chris: Ekm. Skoro wyjaśniłem sprawę z Chefem. Chef: Bo masz jakieś dziwne wyobrażenia. Chris: Zwyczajnie nie lubię jak mój ulubiony pomocnik docenia kogoś podrzędnego. Camilie: Mów, co chcesz. Jestem zarąbistą ring girl! W fikuśmym stroju paradowała po arenie z tablicą. Chris: A więc! W pierszej rundzie i w pierwszej walce zmierzy się Paolo i Gwen i... tyłkowym sparingu! Obie dziewczyny miały doczepione wielkie nadmuchiwane piłki mające przypominać ogromne tyłki. Gwen: Czuję się jak jakiś plastik.. Paolo: O rany! Pomasował jedną z kul. Paolo: O takiej pupci zawsze marzyłem! Gwen: Błagam zabijcie mnie zaraz jak to się skończy... Paolo: Załatwie ci to! Wytknął na nią paluchem. Paolo: To zemsta za Lindsay! Gwen: Co jaka zemsta!? Niespodziewanie Paolo uderzył jako pierwszy tak bardzo, ze Gwen odrzuciło prosto na siatkę i wbiła sowje sztuczne pośladki w nią wyginajac się w tył. Gwen: Ale o co ci chodzi!? Jaka zemsta!? Beth: Paolo o czym ty mówisz! Paolo: Przez nią Lindsay odeszła... Zemsta! Ponownie wyrwał się się z atakiem i obrócił się szarżując pośladkami. Gwen natychmiast się pozbierała i odskoczyła na bok, lekko wykrzywiając jeden z pośladków. Gwen: To coś jest mało wytrzymałe... Próbowała poprawić by było stabilniejsze, ale nie dawał jej wytchnienai i po raz kolejny zaatakował. Złapał ją za rękę i przyciągnał do siebie. Sunął na bok i wywrócił. Paolo: Ostateczny cios! Ta była lekko zdegustowana. Nagle zdjął swoje ochraniacze odsłaniając własną pupę. Gwen (Pokój zwierzeń): *Siedzi skulona i przerażona* To była ciemność, jak on siadł czułam się jakbym trafiła do kanionu znajdującego się na odległej planecie, bez żadnego słońca gdzie panowała jedynie pustka. Dosłownie usiadł na Gwen, gdzie ta próbowała uciec ale beskutecznie. Chris: Mamy pierwszego zwycięzcę! Paolo! Paolo: Hurrrra! Paolo (Pokój zwierzeń): Nikt nie ma lepszego tyłeczka ode mnie! *Obraca się i klepie się w niego* Runda I Walka II Chris: Skoro Gwen przegrała przesiedzi sobie w naszej celi przegranych razem z Beth to czas na kolejne typowanie! Jen: Jaka cela przegranych!? Chris: Tamte drzwi za nami. Są zamknięte i niech się wstydzą, że przegrały. Jen: To trochę okrutne... Chris: Co nie? Nagle zaczął się śmiać, z każdym kolejnym hahaha wydawało się, że zaraz wejdzie w jakiś stan psychopatyczny. Chris: Kręcimy kołami! Zakręcił oba kołami. Jedno wylosowało walkę strzelców drugie jako pierwszego zawodnika Jen. Chris: Spójrzcie! To twoja runda. Zakręcił ponownie kołem z zawodnikami i padło na Victora. Victor: Cooo! Ja mam z nią walczyć! Jen: Też jakoś nie chcę. Chris: Nie marudzić! Wcisnął im łuki i strały i wręcz wepchnąl na ring. Camilie oczywiście przeszła się z tabliczką ukazującą kolejną rundę. Oboje się podnieśli z ziemii. Victor: Wiesz wolałem uniknąć tej walki. Jen: Ale nie unikniemy! Oboje pochwycili za łuki i odeszli w bezpieczną odległość. Victor: Wiążę mnie coś i muszę to zrobić za wszelką cenę. Bez żadnego strachu wystrzelił pierwsze strzały lecz chybił kilkoma z nich. Sam Jen przeszła do kontrataku i cudem omijał jej strzały. Unosił rękę, pochylał się a Jen jakby z zabójczą precyzją i opanowaniem oddawała kolejne. Jen (Pokój zwierzeń): Nie próbowałam szczerze łucznictwa sportowego, ale nie jest trudniejsze niż paintball. Trzeba tylko użyć więcej siły by napiąć strzały. Jen dalej parła naprzód gdy nagle Victor zrobił coś nieoczekiwanego. Odrzucił łuk i strzaly i wręcz staranował ją prosto na barierkę. Ta poczuła dotkliwie szarżę. W tym samym momencie kopnął ją chamsko w piszcze i padła na ziemię. Szybko unieruchomił i zaczął ją okładać. Alejandro: To dozwolone? Chris: Wprawdzie to pojedynek strzelecki, ale w walka wręcz nie jest zabroniona! Podstawowym zamysłem była walka wręcz. To tylko urozmaicenie. Victor: Właśnie więc! Dalej ją tłukł po twarzy chcąc za wszelką cenę wygrać. Dziewczyna była bezsilna. Pozostali zawodnicy aż kręcili głowami. Alejandro: Chłopie! Przeginasz! Paolo: Odpuść już jej... Heather: Zabawne, że wy to mówicie. Camilie: Zero empatii... Victor: Wygram! Uderzył z boku. Victor: Wygram! Uderzył z drugiego boku. Victor: Wy... Nagle został powstrzymany przez Camilie. Camilie: Dosyć już! Wygrałeś, odpuść jej. Victor: Tak! Tak! Klękajcie przed następnym mistrzem gry. Wstał i bezwstydnie rozsyłał oklaski. Jen: Ja... Nagle poczuła niewyobrażalną wściekłość. Mimo, że pojedynek uznany został za skończony to była sprawa honoru dla Jen. Dziewczyna nie bacząc zasadziła się o tyły i wręcz wyrzuciła chłopaka z ringu aż wbił się prosto w ścianę. Chris: Hohoho! To jest jednak zwycięzca. Jen triumfalnie zawyła. Runda I Walka III Victor trafił do pozostałych. Choć zdawało się, że wygrał to przegrał. Chris: Skoro już w zasadzie zostały dwie osoby losujemy wam tylko urozmaicenie! Zakręcił kołem losując im dodatkową atrakcję przy walce. Padło na.. Chris: Maska jednej osoby? Alejandro: Dość dziwne. Zamyślił się. Alejandro: Ale pomocne! Sierra: Już wiem co zrobię. Zaczęła podejrzanie się uśmiechać. Chris: Dobrze.. więc macie chwilę by przygotować swoje maski i zaczniecie walkę! Po paru minutach Sierra była gotowa jako pierwsza. Zrobiła złośliwie maskę jakiejś maszkary. Chris: I co chcesz tym osiągnąć? Sierra: By się bał! Hahahaha! Chris: Urocze... Sam Alejandro wszedł prosto na aranę mając na sobie maskę Cody`ego. Alejandro: Witaj Sierra! Sierra: CODY! Nagle dostała dziekiego obłędu. Alejandro: Pobawimy się w ganianego? Sierra: Co tylko chcesz! Nagle on zacząl biegać wokół ringu. Ta biegła prosto za nim chcąc go złapać. Chris: What? Co się dzieje? Camilie: Dziwne.. Kręcili się i biegali ,aż w pewnym momencie zatrzymał się i podstawił nogę. Sierra zaślepiona nie zauważyła nic i potknęła się. ten jej pomógl i wyleciała prosta poza ring. Alejandro: Pokonać kogoś silnego, ale nierozgarniętego? Użyć sprytu. Zdjął maskę i rzucił ją za siebie i się ukłonił. Chris: Trochę nudno, ale wygrywasz! Runda II Walka I Camilie szła z kartką przez ring. Camilie: Kolejna runda to Heather kontra Paolo. Chris: A dodatkową atrakcją jest! Zakręcił kołem fortuny i padło na maczugi. Chris: Ohoho! Prawie jak walka na planie! Oboje dostali do rąk maczugi i stanęli na ringu. Chris: Zaczynajcie! Heather: Pójdzie łatwo! Ścisnęła maczugę i zaczęła uderzać. Paolo się śmiał z każdym uderzeniem. Paolo: Ej to łaskocze! Heather: Że jak!? Ponowiła uderzenia, ale on coraz bardziej sie jedynie chichrał. Heather: Jakieś żarty to są.. przestań się śmiać! Paolo: Ale to naprawdę łaskocze. Nagle on sam wymierzył cios. Heather od razu po tym jednym ciosie padła nieprzytomna na ziemię. Camilie: Totalne K.O! Paolo: Przepraszam.. za bardzo się zamachnąłem... Szturchnął ją lekko, ale nie reagowała. Paolo: Ojć... Chris; Będzie dobrze! Chyba. Nie przejmuj się. Runda II Walka II Chris: Czas ma drugą walkę w drugiej rundzie! Co za emocje! Serio był zadowolony z tej rozgrywki. Chris: Koło fortuny! Co szykujesz dla Victora i Alejandro? Zakręcił kołem po czym wypadło na walkę na same pieści. Chris: Nuuuda... Ziewnął. Chris: Nic ciekawego.. Jen: Ja... Czuła się niezwykle osłabiona po walce z Victorem. Alejandro: Wszystko w porządku? Jen: Nie udawaj ,że się martwisz. Kuśtyknęła. Jen: Cholera... Gdy ją uziemił doświadczyła bolesnego uderzenia w kostkę i nogi wręcz odmawiały jej teraz posłuszeństwa. Jen: Ja w sumie bedę bezpieczna... Padła na ziemie. Jen: Uznasz walkower? Proszę... Alejandro: Latynoska duma pozwala mi na to. Nie mogę dobić przeciwnika tak słabego. Pomógł jej wstać. Camilie wręcz rozpłakała się. Camilie: To takie sportowe! Wysmarkała się w nią. Chris: Pff... przynajmniej przejdziemy do finały. Alejandro (Pokój zwierzeń): Tym facetom nie można ufać. Więc trzeba na boku szykować kolejną znajomość! W szczególności, że ten palant tą akcją spieprzył sobie wszystko. Nie będę tym najgorszym przynajmniej. *Dumnie zaciera ręce* Runda III Walka finałowa Chris: I ostatnia choć nienajgorsza! Runda finałowa. Po raz ostatni Camilie przebiegła w miniówie przez cały ring. Camilie: To się nie znudzi mi! Chris: Losujemy wam ostatni sposób walki! Zakręcił kołem, które się kręciło i kręciło aż zatrzymało się na budyniu. Chris: Walka w budyniu!!! Paolo: BUDYŃ! Alejandro: Kpisz sobie!? W tej sytuacji wolałbym dwie panie. Chris: Też jestem zawiedziony, ale jak mus to mus! Liny zamieniono na szklane panele i z góy otworzyła się zapadnia z której wlał się schłodzony budyń czekoladowy. Paolo: O rany! Alejandro: Na sam widok cukrzycy dostaję... Paolo: Budyń! Zaczął go siorbać i zajadać się nim. Chris: Zaczynajcie! Alejandro: Wybacz przyjacielu! Chciał zacząć walkę, ale gdy tylko zobaczył go jak się wynurzył. Spływający budyń przelewający się przez jego ciało. Z jego ust leciała ślina i on sam wydawał się niewyobrażalnie odpychający. Alejandro: Poważnie... Wycofał się i zasłonił usta ręką. Alejandro: Jak bardzo potrafisz zniesmaczyć.. Paolo: Nie chciałem walczyć więc... Zaczął siorbać budyń przyprawiając go o dodatkowe konwulsje. Alejandro padł na kolana i zaczął wymiotować. Nie mógł się powstrzymywać. Sam Paolo podszedł bliżej. Paolo: O! Dodatkowe papu! By go dobić wziął i przemieszał w ręce z budyniem i jednym ruchem zaczął zajadać. Alejandro wręcz czołgał się w budyniu. Alejandro: Nie.. ja nie mogę w tym stanie walczyć.. poddaję się poddaje... Sama Camilie uciekła nie mogąc z nieść z widoku a Chris miał okulary przeciwsłoneczne tłumiące ten widok. Choć jemu samemu nie było dobrze. Chris: Paolo... będziesz mistrzem gry.. wygrałeś.. ale na litość boską przestań! Paolo: Ok! Wyszedł z ringu dumny z wygranej. Paolo: Gdzie są prysznice? Wskazał mu na drzwi do łazienki, gdzie się skierował. Alejandro sam wyszeł i jeszcze raz zwymiotował na ziemię. Chris: Widzimy się na ceremonii.. jeśli ogarniemy zawodników i ten syf.... Ceremonia Ponieważ właściwie trójka wielkich przegranych została wytypowana nie było konieczności przeprowadzania spotkania w skarbcu. Zawodnicy, którzy byli bezpieczni zasiedli na trybunach. Sam Chef, nadal mając focha ładował dzisiejsze fanty do kuli. Chris: Pfff.. pan obrażalski... Camilie: Chris, ceremonia. Chris: Wiem, przecież wiem! Westchnał. Chris: Paolo jako dzisiejszy zwycięzca i mistrz gry dzisiaj pozbędzie się kolejnej osoby z gry! Czoła mu stawią Sierra, Gwen jak i Victor. Będzie to na pewno interesujące doświadczenie! Paolo: No tak! Jestem mistrzem ringu! Podniósł trimfatorsko ręce. Chris: A więc przed tobą leżą klucze należące do zawodników. Pamiętaj, masz prawo ich wysłuchać. Chyba że podjąłeś decyzję. Paolo: No jedną osobę to nie mam co się rozmyślać. Wziął jej klucz do ręki. Paolo: Nie mam nic do tej osoby a może i nawet się z nią jeszcze zaprzyjażnię! Na jego twarzy rozpromienił się uśmiech. Paolo: Oddaję klucz Sierrze! Sierra: Łiii! Jestem dalej w grze. Uradowana odebrała swój klucz. Paolo: Tutaj mam ciężki wybór... Victor: Jaki wybór!? Ty chyba wiesz co masz zrobić! Dlatego się zgadaliśmy! Nagle Heather wyrwała się z miejsca. Heather: WIedziałam! Wiedziałam, że faceci coś uknuli! Victor: No pewnie, że siły wyższe zwyciężyły i mieliśmy pozbyć się wkurzających bab. Przynajmniej Heather, Sierrę i Gwen! Alejandro: Co za idiota.... Walnął facepalma. Beth: To znaczy.. gdybym była w trójce to i mnie byś wywalił! Paolo: To nie tak ja... Beth: Nic nie mów! Całkowicie się załamała. Jen: Nawet ja wiedziałam, ze nie można mu sie zwierzyć.. i chyba sama będę musiała coś z nim zrobić. Paolo: VICTOR! Spojrzał się na niego. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Paolo: Uszanuję umowę, ale wiedz jedno! Ta umowa nie obowiązuje już i ty też Alejandro pamiętaj! Nie można ufać żadnemu z was! Alejandro: I vice versa. Victor: Rozpieprzę was wszyskich. Paolo: Masz swój klucz, choć długo pewnie nie pobędziesz. Przynajmniej nie powiesz, że drugi raz zdradziłem. Odrzucił mu klucz a Gwen to obeszło. Gwen: Ehh... i jednak odpadłam.. Beth: Nie.... To się nie dzieje naprawdę! Heather: Przestań już dramatyzować. Gwen: Sorka, skłamałabym mówiąc że było miło bo nie było. Szczególnie przy zadaniach. Krzywo spojrzała się na kulę. Gwen: Postarałeś się.. Wpełzła do niej jakoś, a Chef wystrzlił ją hen daleko w siną dal. Chris: Gotka odpadła a z piętnastki została nam siódemka! To już prawie połowa. Dzisiaj na pewno dojdzie do jeszcze większego zaognienia się konfliktów między zawodnikamI! Czy sojusz facetów ma jakąć przyszłość? Czy Jen ostatecznie rozprawi się i romówi z Victorem za to co jej zgotował? Czy Paolo nadal ma szanse u Beth? I czy Alejandro przestanie wymiotować przy każdej obrzydliwości? Dowiecie się tego w kolejnym odcinku Gwiazdorskiego Starcia! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Gwiazdorskie Starcie - Odcinki